Counting On
Counting On (previously known as Jill & Jessa: Counting On) is an American reality television show that began airing on TLC on December 14, 2015. It is a spin-off of the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting. The show chronicles the lives of the adult Duggar children as they get married and begin families of their own. Family Members Featured The Duggar family has 19 children from parents Jim Bob and Michelle Duggar. Although all but one of the Duggar children have been featured, the show primarily focuses on the adult children and their families. There are currently four adult children living at home: Jana, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, and Jason. The are also eight married Duggar children: * 'Josh '''and Anna have five children, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith, and Mason, and are currently expecting a daughter ** The two scandals involving Josh Duggar were the reason for the cancellation of ''19 Kids and Counting (see information here and here), and as such Josh is not featured on the show. His wife Anna has not been featured since earlier seasons, and with the exception of Mackynzie, his children are only seen in the background. Anna is expected to be featured in season 10. * 'John '''and Abbie Duggar, who are currently expecting a daughter * 'Jill 'and Derick Dillard have two sons, Israel and Samuel ** One of the original focuses of the show, Jill's family stopped appearing after season 5. There is speculation that this is due to controversy surrounding Derick's criticisms of another TLC show, ''I Am Jazz, but Derick claims it was a decision he made to do what was best for his family. Jill is expected to be seen again in season 10. * 'Jessa '''and Ben Seewald have three children, Spurgeon, Henry, and Ivy * 'Jinger 'and Jeremy Vuolo have one daughter, Felicity * 'Joseph 'and Kendra Duggar have one son, Garrett, and are currently expecting a daughter * 'Josiah 'and Lauren Duggar are currently expecting a daughter * 'Joy 'and Austin Forsyth have one son, Gideon The younger Duggar children, James, Justin, Jackson, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn, and Josie, are occasionally featured on the show, but are not the show's primary focus. Grandma Mary Duggar and cousin Tyler Hutchins are often featured on the show as well, and a special surrounding Mary's death is expected to be included in season 10. Notable Guests * Flame (featured on episodes "Ben Drops Beats", "A Big Surprise", "Could it be Twins?") Seasons Season One Season one premiered on December 13, 2015, and finished airing on December 27, 2015. The season contained 3 episodes. Offical TLC description: After some challenging months Jill Dillard and Jessa Seewald are ready to look towards the future. Jill & Jessa: Counting On follows the lives of the sisters as they navigate adulthood and the changes that come with it. From Jill & Derick making a major move to Central America with their baby boy Israel, to newlyweds Jessa and Ben preparing for their first child. Major events featured in this season: Births * Spurgeon Elliot Seewald, son of Jessa and Ben Other * Jill's family moves to Central America to do missionary work * the family reacts to Josh's scandals, and Anna talks about living with her in-laws while Josh attends a Christian rehab program for sex addiciton Season Two Season two premiered on March 15, 2016, and finished airing on May 3rd, 2016. The season contained 8 episodes. Official TLC description: This season of Jill & Jessa: Counting On follows the lives of the two sisters as they deal with life's challenges, including raising their own families. Jessa and husband Ben Seewald bonding with son Spurgeon, 3 months, while Jill and husband Derick Dillard balance caring for son Israel, 10 months, with working as missionaries in Central America. Major events featured in this season: Trips * the family goes on their yearly mission trip to Central America * Jana, Jessa, Jinger, Joy, and Anna (plus babies Spurgeon and Meredith) go away for a girls' weekend * the family visits the Dillards in Central America * Anna and Meredith visit Josh at his rehab program (this visit is talked about but not shown) * Jessa's family visits Christian rapper Flame in St. Louis Season Three Season three premiered on August 23, 2016, and finished airing on November 15, 2016. This season contained 13 episodes. Official TLC description: Counting On returns with new courtships, family reunions and fun adventures. Jinger and former professional soccer player Jeremy Vuolo experience all the exciting firsts of a new, budding courtship. While Jinger is in courtship bliss, the other older Duggar siblings are ready to leave the lows of the past year behind them and look forward to new and exciting highs. Major events featured in this season: Pregnancy Announcements * Jessa and Ben Relationship Milestones * Jinger begins courting Jeremy Vuolo * Jeremy proposes to Jinger Weddings * Jinger and Jeremy Vuolo Trips * the single adults and older teens go to Missouri for wilderness survival training * Jill and Derick are gifted a hotel stay for their anniversary * Jinger, Jim Bob, and Michelle visit Laredo, TX, to see Jeremy's apartment and meet his parents * Jinger, Michelle, and Jessa's family go on a trip to the northeast to meet Jeremy's extended family, then to New York, NY, for the proposal Season Four Season four premiered on January 16, 2017, and finished airing on February 27, 2017. This season contained 7 episodes. Official TLC description: With less than three months until Jinger and Jeremy's wedding and more than 1,000 guests in attendance, the planning could not be done without Duggar-style teamwork. This exciting season follows the journey from the altar to their honeymoon down under in a special two-hour wedding event. Major events featured in this season: Pregnancy Announcements * Jill and Derick Gender Reveals * Jill and Derick Honeymoons * Jinger and Jeremy's honeymoon in Australia Relationship Milestones * Joy begins courting Austin Forsyth Trips * Jessa's family goes to a Christian music festival to see Flame perform * Jinger and the family travel to Washington, DC, to go wedding dress shopping * Jinger takes some of the older kids to Jeremy's to remodel his apartment, and again to move her things there * Jill's family goes to homecoming at Oklahoma State University Season Five Season five premiered on June 12, 2017, and finished airing on July 24, 2017. This season contained 8 episodes. Official TLC description: Counting On is back with more oversized episodes and big announcements! A new baby for Jessa and Ben, a surprise from Jill and Derick, and Joy Anna and Austin's courtship are just some of the major milestones in this season. Major events featured in this season: Relationship Milestones * Austin proposes to Joy * Joe proposes to Kendra Weddings * Joy and Austin Forsyth Pregnancy Announcements * Jill and Derick Birthdays * Spurgeon (1) Season Six Season six premiered on September 11, 2017, and finished airing on October 23, 2017. This season contained 7 episodes. Official TLC description: Counting On jumps right back in where things left off last season. The wedding of Joy Anna and Austin is rapidly approaching and it's all hands on deck. While Joy Anna and the girls take a trip to Kentucky in search of the perfect wedding dress, Austin somehow finds the time to renovate a house that will hopefully become the couple's dream home. Major events included in this season: Relationship Milestones * Joe begins courting Kendra Caldwell * Joe proposes to Kendra Caldwell Weddings * Joy and Austin Forsyth * Joe and Kendra Duggar Trips * Jinger and Jessa's families meet up in San Antonio, TX * Joy and the female family members travel to Kentucky to shop for a wedding dress Birthdays * Israel (2) Season Seven Season seven premiered on February 26, 2018, and finished airing on March 26, 2018. This season contained 6 episodes. Major events included in this season: Pregnancy Announcements * Joy and Austin Weddings * Joe and Kendra Duggar Honeymoons * Joy and Austin's honeymoon in Switzerland Trips * Kendra and the female family members travel to Kentucky to shop for a wedding dress, Joe, John, and Josiah surprise them there for Kendra's birthday Birthdays * Kendra (19) Season Eight Season eight premiered on July 30, 2018, and finished airing on November 27, 2018. This season contained 12 episodes. Major events featured in this season include: Relationship Milestones * Josiah begins courting Lauren Swanson * Josiah proposes to Lauren * John begins courting Abbie Burnett Weddings * Josiah and Lauren Duggar Honeymoons * Joe and Kendra's honeymoon in Greece Pregnancy Announcements * Joe and Kendra * Jinger and Jeremy Gender Reveals * Joe and Kendra: boy * Jinger and Jeremy: girl Births * Gideon Martyn Forsyth, son of Joy and Austin * Garrett David Duggar, son of Joe and Kendra Trips * Jinger and Jeremy visit Jeremy's parents and attend the SWAN gala in Pennsylvania * Joy and Austin go on a babymoon * Jim Bob, Michelle, and the boys visit Jinger and Jeremy in Texas * the family goes on a ski trip Birthdays * Jana and John (28) Other * The youngest four Duggar daughters and granddaughter Mackynzie record an album at a studio in Nashville Season Nine Season 9 premiered on February 11, 2019, and finished airing on May 25, 2019. This season contained 7 episodes. Major events featured in this season: Pregnancy Announcements * Josiah and Lauren announce they are pregnant with their first child ** This pregnancy is later announced as having been miscarried * Jessa and Ben announce they are pregnant with their third child Births * Felicity Nicole Vuolo, daughter of Jinger and Jeremy Relationship Milestones * John proposes to Abbie Burnett Weddings * John marries Abbie Honeymoons * Josiah and Lauren's honeymoon to Austria Trips * John and Abbie go on a mission trip to the Philippines * Jinger and Jeremy travel to Pennsylvania to introduce Felicity to Jeremy's extended family Other * Ben teaches the younger Duggar kids about grocery shopping and meal prep * Jana, Jessa, Kendra, and Lauren team up with the younger Duggar kids for a groom's cake bake-off for John and Abbie Season Ten Season ten is set to premiere on October 15, 2019. Based on the trailer, this season is expected to include the following topics: * pregnancy updates for Jessa, Kendra, Joy, Anna, Lauren, and Abbie (including a pregnancy photoshoot) * Jim Bob and Michelle babysitting their grandchildren with the assistance of their younger daughters * the Vuolos adjusting to life in Los Angeles * Jinger discussing her decision to wear pants, and Michelle discussing how she and Jim Bob feel about this choice and the rumors of conflict * the birth of Ivy Jane Seewald, daughter of Ben and Jessa * the death and funeral of Grandma Mary Duggar ''profile photo credit Category:Show